Not a chance in hell
by Taquiner
Summary: [RATED M for extreme mature content] AU. Basically, Tifa and Cloud were dating and Zack and Aeris too... But Cloud's been sleeping with Aeris for months. So Tifa and Zack console each other in the only way they physically can.. - Please read & review, as new to writing fanfiction and would appreciate some guidance! -


**Summary:** AU. Basically, Tifa and Cloud were dating and Zack and Aeris too... But Cloud's been sleeping with Aeris for months. So Tifa and Zack console each other in the only way they physically can..

**Rated:** M for _very_ sexual content.

**Not a chance in hell**

"I just.." Tifa's chocolate eyes remained fixated at her fingers now tightly knotted together. Her voice broken. "I just don't understand this."

Zack whipped his head away from the wall his forehead pressed against and spun on his heels. His fists tightened at his sides, his eyes closed as his head lulled back. "They deserve each other Tifa. They both truly and utterly deserve each other." His voice held none of the usual perk to it. Instead it was cold and toneless.

Tifa closed her eyes for a moment and accepted defeat. Cloud had been in love with Aeris for years and Tifa had knowingly turned a blind eye to it. Hoping and dreaming, their 'relationship' would one day be true for the both of them.

"Tifa, wait-" Zack paused as his fingers trailed along her jaw line, to gently cup her chin and tilt her head back. He noted of her reddened eyes and the way her bottom plump lip trembled slightly as she fought with herself not to cry. "Don't leave.. Stay with me?" He asked daringly, watching Tifa's lips open slightly in surprise.

Her breath hitched as she felt his free hand slide to the dip of her back. She stepped forwards and his pelvis lightly pressed against hers. "Zack," Tifa whispered and his mako crystal eyes lifted up to meet her gaze. "What are you doing?"

Zack's fingers slid up along the soft skin of her jaw line and cheeks, to tangle gently in her ebony locks. His eyes were wide with longing, his chest slowly heaved as he pulled her slender form to him. She let him and her ample breasts were pressed against his chest tightly. "Tifa," He whispered and ever so gently, pressed his lips against hers.

She hesitated at first and turned her head to one side. "I can't Zack. You can't either. We're friends. I love him, Zack. And you love-"

"No Tifa. We've both been made to look like fools!" Zack sharply cut her off, his grip on her lower back tightened as his groin pressed against Tifa's. He could feel himself stir beneath the material of his trousers as he pressed himself tightly to her slender frame. "Strife doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve this!"

Tifa turned her head to respond to him and question his hatred for Aeris but found Zack's lips had crushed against her own and immediately parted. His tongue flickered against her lips, demanding entry to explore further. Lifting her arms up his side, she pressed her palms against his chest, drawing her lips away slowly. "Zack, stop. I know you don't want this!" She tried to reason, if not for him but for her. Surely, this wasn't right? Surely she shouldn't have wanted to return the kiss as much as her inner urges had wanted her to?

"Tifa, I want this.. I want you," Zack whispered, dropping his hand to glide over her heavenly curves. "I want you." He repeated as his arousal grinded in a slow roll of his hips against her pelvis.

This was enough for Tifa. And she leaned forward to sweep her lips against his into a bruising, tight and wet kiss. Instantly his tongue pushed past her lips and explored her mouth. He moaned into her mouth as she returned the favour. Her tongue rolled and swirled against his. He sucked, she flicked and both began to messily tear at each other's clothes from their bodies to the floor beneath, desperately trying to shed away the hurt and anger from each other.

They parted lips for a second when Zack lifted Tifa's vest over her shoulders. He slipped his arm to loop behind her back and unhooked her bra expertly. Tifa's glorious breasts bounced out of the cups and revealed pert and erect pink nipples. Zack eyed her assets and smirked. _'Holy shit Strife. You had this at your mercy?'_

Tifa, totally bare except her knickers, flushed a deep red as Zack's eyes devoured her form before him. She raised her arms and quickly, uncomfortably covered the scar that ran between the wonderful cleavage she possessed.

Zack instantly regretted his gawping as he noted of Tifa's shyness to her scar. The scar that monster had endured her to many years before. "Sshh baby, don't cover them. They're beautiful, you're beautiful." He whispered, his cock throbbed against his boxers agonizingly. He gently lowered her arms to prise away her fingers that held tightly to her chest.

"Zack, nobody other than Cloud-him has seen this before." She dropped her glance. Nobody, other than Cloud Strife had seen her mark. The ugly scar that Cloud had kissed hundreds of times, whispered over and over again at how beautiful she was. "Oh god, what are we doing?" Realization dawned on her as those bright blue orbs were not of her beloved Cloud's.

_Shit._

Zack smiled reassuringly and kissed her deeply in response. She moaned as her palms pressed and caressed her breasts in her slow, gentle circles. Breaking the kiss slowly, Zack removed his boxer shorts and unsheathed his throbbing cock.

Her eyes widened in response. God, he was huge. She questioned whether she could take him. What pleasure would he bring? These thoughts excited her and her tongue slowly, unknowingly licked her upper lip.

Zack watched in sheer bliss to her reaction. Was she staring and licking her lips in anticipation? His cock juddered as he watched her tongue drag against her plump lip. Holy fuck, he could've exploded there and then at Tifa's sexual hunger. A side he knew, many of men could only dream about and wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Possessiveness took over him, he wanted her. "Oh shit Tifa baby. Now, I need to fuck you now!" He growled as he grabbed at her hips and spun her round so her perfectly formed ass teased his throbbing head.

As she spun her locks swayed and settled to cascade down her back as they dropped to their knees in front of the sofa. She giggled at the motion and swayed her hips slowly. Her knickers felt tight and damp.

Zack leaned forwards enough so one hand could cup her breast as the other slipped her knickers over her ass and down her wonderful thighs. He grinned as his finger tested the friendship barrier and slipped between her folds to test her wetness. Christ, she was soaking. Her hips instantly bucked against his fingers as he slid a finger inside of her and caressed her sensitive bud.

She moaned when he pulled his fingers away to press against his own lips. His tongue lashed at his fingers, tasting her juices of sweet citrus. "Zack I want you." Tifa purred as she gripped the edge of the sofa's cushions tightly in frustration, raising her hips a little so the mound of her voluptuous ass pressed against the head of his cock.

Complying with Tifa's wishes, Zack guided the head of his cock to her entrance with one hand as the other steadied her hips. Her deliciously damp folds parted for his member and he groaned loudly as he thrusted upwards and entered her as she wrapped herself around him in a tight, wet embrace. Her back was arched and her head was thrown back, eyes tightly shut as she felt his agonizingly slow entrance into her body. She felt full, swollen with pure ecstasy as he teased her with his leisurely thrust. As he reached his limit, she gasped loudly and knuckles whitened as her grip on the sofa tightened.

"Oh baby," Zack's own eyes had rolled into his head as he felt her seventh heaven wall's shudder around his cock. She was _so_ tight and so wet for him; he pulled back out of her and grinned as he heard her gasp. "You feel amazing." He growled as he slid back inside of her and began to roll his hips with hers as she rocked back against him.

Tifa couldn't respond fully and only moaned in response as her body was washed over again and again with utter bliss. The feel of his cock riding in and out of her only encouraged another gasp of pleasure as she felt the tightening grip of his fingers against the curves of her hips as he pulled and pushed her body to match his rhythm. Desperate to feel more and intensify the feel of his cock within her, she pushed herself up so she was on her knees and her back was pressed against his chest. With her back still arched against his front and her head lulled back into the nape of his throat, her breasts thrusted high into the air before her as his pace quickened. Eyes tightly shut, as he began to fuck her faster, his groin slapping against her ass with each hard pump, she felt herself ready to burst and loudly gasped between breaths "I'm going-going to co-come!"

It was like music to his ears and instantly he rolled and thrusted his hips quickly. A hand still attached to her hip, his other smoothed around to the front of her body and sank down to rub his fingers against her clitoris. Pressing his lips to the silky flesh of her throat, he growled against her and ordered her release as he felt his own body screaming for release.

Tifa buckled and stiffened, her body only moving as Zack thrusted his last few strides into her as he rode both his own and Tifa's release. She gasped and moaned as she felt the release of his seed explode into her as he screamed into her throat, "Fuck, Tifa!"

Opening her eyes, they both lulled the movement of their hips to a still. She opened her eyes as he kissed her throat and collar bone. "What have we done?" Realization dawned on Tifa. She had just fucked Zack. She had been fucked by Zack and she loved every second of it.

"What?" Zack blinked as he slid himself out from the hold of her lips. Gently, he turned Tifa around so her legs straddled his lap. "Tifa, we haven't done anything wrong." Zack tried to reason as his palms gently caressed the side of her head as her eyes shot to the side, avoiding his gaze.

"Zack, we've just had sex." Tifa whispered. Amazing sex, but still.. It was sex. Sex between her and her boyfriend's best friend.

"Tifa, you're not serious are you?" Zack responded carefully, his tone a little harsh but his palms still stroked her, easing her eyes to look back and into his own. "Aeris and Cloud have been having an affair behind our backs for months. For months Tifa!" He thundered but instantly regretted it as he saw her eyes flutter, tears threatening the corners of her eyes.

"I know Zack, I know!" Tifa shot back as her eyes narrowed as she reflected his own glare. "It's too raw and what has happened now between us-"She gestured a finger to flick between herself and Zack.

"What has happened between us was amazing." Zack growled in response as his palms dropped to hold her sides to adjust her frame in his lap so her folds pressed against his slowly growing cock. "And I'm about to fuck you again, but this time I am going to watch your body as you come and hear you scream my name as I fuck you hard."

Tifa's eyes widened as his hands shot down to part her thighs further apart and grip tightly against her soft flesh as he thrusted up and into her again. She gasped, arched her back and rolled her head back as his cock slid with both her own and Zack's fluid from their fuck from only moments before.

"Yes, that's it!" Zack snarled against teeth tightly pressed together as her walls sucked him into a tight and wet grip. Without losing the connection they both shared, he rolled her quickly onto her back to the floor beneath. He laced his fingers between hers to be held high above her head and he held them down tightly as he thrusted sharply again and again into her.

Feeling her back rub against the carpet of her living room floor, the friction burning against the soft flesh of her back, she arched herself into him. The exotic feeling of the carpet burn along her skin and the luscious plunges of his cock within her was sending her closer and closer to the edge again. Eyes opened wide, she gasped and bit down tightly on her lips against a scream that began to gurgle from deep within her throat.

"Tifa, baby, scream for me!" Zack ordered between his moans of pleasure as they also increased in volume along with Tifa's. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers and pushed his tongue passed her lips. Enticingly, he swirled and flicked his tongue against hers to encourage her to release. He felt her lips press harder against his own and moaned into her mouth as he felt her walls tightening.

Tifa was seconds from the edge and she bucked up and into his cock furiously fast. Desperately she kissed him harder and faster, her moans slipping from out the corners of his mouth as their heads turned and twisted to match each other's frantic tongues. Her walls tightened and her eye lids flew back as she began to release hard.

Zack felt her walls tighten deeply and instantly drew his lips back from hers in time for her muffled scream to pierce the air surrounding them both. Her eyes flew open wide but she continued to scream as he fucked her to blissful ignorance of her shyness and their surroundings. As she clamped and grinding her hips continued to match with his, he growled and cried out her own name as he felt her come around his shaft. "Tifa, oh baby. Oh baby!" He groaned as his eyes bore into her own and his seed exploded from his shaft and into Tifa's heavenly grip. He was coming fast and long, his eyes glazed over as he pumped himself empty into her and collapsed to support himself on his elbows above the beauty beneath him.

"Oh my god." Tifa whispered as she pressed her lips to his, her heart pace slowing down and her breasts rising and falling with each laboured breath.

"Holy shit, Tifa. You're amazing. That was amazing!" Zack gasped as his cock shrunk inside her. He carefully placed a kiss to each brow, each cheek, her forehead and then eventually her lips. "We're doing this again. And again. And again." He murmured against her flesh, in between gentle kisses he trailed across her flesh. "You're mine now." He concluded with a growl and kissed her deeply again. Not a chance in hell was Strife going to ever touch Tifa ever again.

Not a chance in hell.

**Authors Note:** Okay, I hope that wasn't too corny.. Or unbearable. In fact, I am actually a massive Cloti fan -_gasp_- but this idea just shot to my brain and I had to write it up. So I hope this was fun for you to read. Reviews whether good or bad is appreciated as I'm new to writing fic's especially on the old erotica side. So please feel free to review.

And PS. Look at the stories I've stored as my 'favirotes' as one word describes the authors and their fantastic stories: **wow**!


End file.
